Passing Notes
by W. Solstice
Summary: (SaiSa). Sano finally does something about a disturbing self-revelation.


Well, today was the day.

After weeks of confusion, anger, depression, doubt, soul-searching, and flat-out _denial_, Sagara Sanosuke came to the same earth-shattering, not to mention traumatic (albeit sometimes titillating), conclusion.

He _liked_ someone.

Fuck.

Well, that, that was normal human behavior.

_Who_ he liked, on the other hand.

FuckFuck.

He paced outside, resisting the temptation to sink back into another endless spiral of existential crisis. It was too late for that now. He shook his head. For today was _the_ day.

Today was the day he would confess his love to Saitou Hajime.

FuckFuckFuck.

What the fuck was _that_?!

That was definitely not normal human behavior.

That would barely constitute as human behavior, period.

He cringed. The kind of cringe that happens to be the perfect, dangerous mixture of disbelief, nausea, and mortification. The kind of cringe that could kill the proudest of the proud. The kind of cringe that was currently giving him heart palpitations.

No, he had already been through this, he resolved to himself as he fiddled with the note in his hands, it already showing signs of the creases of his despair. Just get it out already and maybe he'll be done with this sickness.

If not, then maybe the psycho cop will kill him and hopefully Sano's next life won't be so, well, _embarrassing_.

First, he had to decide on the medium of confession, and finally, he decided written form would be best. Let's not get too hasty now. He would kill _himself_ first before ever admitting to that out loud. This way, it was more prepared. More distant. More logical in a completely illogical situation.

Next, actually writing the thing. That was the most difficult part. Trying to find the right balance between admitting one's deepest affections for someone and badmouthing them at the same time was hard. But he had settled on something between "I love you" and "you're a fucking bastard." It was edited it too many times to go back now.

And now, mode of delivery. He couldn't just waltz right into the precinct. Besides, it would be easier, and safer, if one of Saitou's lackeys gave it to him instead. So he waited around outside until he could grab a decent-looking cop for a second.

"Hey," he called out to him, making him pause. "Could you give this to Sai- uhh Fugita? Make sure he gets it today."

And thus, the waiting began. He was sure the cop was dependable enough since he turned up again later, giving Sano a wave of acknowledgement before continuing on his way.

This was it.

As communicated in his note, he would be waiting outside for after Saitou got off work, waiting for his answer.

It was an agonizing wait. But it would be worth it knowing he would soon be released from his affliction.

Finally, a familiar figure emerged from the building, walking in his direction. Sano straightened, tense and unflinching as he stared hard at the other man, steeling himself when...

Saitou gave him an odd look and continued walking by.

Well, there it was.

There was his answer.

Fuck.

Rejection.

Straight-up rejection.

After all those weeks of preparation. After all that thinking. After all that work.

Something cracked. His face reddened.

"You fucking bastard!" Sano roared harshly, causing the other man to turn around expectantly. "I spill my guts to you and you don't even have the decency to tell me off or anything!? I took A LOT of time writing that, you know. I didn't have to. Shit. I knew I shouldn't have bothered, you heartless prick! Why would anyone ever dream of liking you!? Why should anyone bother with you anyway!?"

Saitou merely stared for a long moment, bemused, before recollection and comprehension finally flickered into those sharp, yellow eyes.

"That was you? The handwriting was completely illegible."

They lapsed into a long, awkward silence.

Fuck.

Until suddenly, "Tomorrow, 7:30, at the station. Don't be late."

"W-what?"

"Kanji lessons, idiot," Saitou explained as if stating the obvious. "It's a wonder someone as illiterate as you managed to survive for this long." Without another word, he turned and left.

Sano merely stood there, dumbstruck. Even after Saitou was already long gone, it took him several more minutes before his body remembered how to supply his brain with oxygen. He rubbed his head, feeling a bit dizzy.

Slowly, however, he began to feel the weight of such invitation and his palpitating heart started its incessant drumming again, though this time, for an entirely different reason. A small, exhilarated grin brightened up his features immediately. And as if the melodrama of the past few weeks had never existed, he took off for home. He needed time _not studying_, after all. He had a lot of learning to prepare for.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading. Honestly, I just wanted a longer, more anxious version of Sano giving Saitou one of those grade school notes that are like: 'do u like me? circle one: y/n'.


End file.
